And then there was that summer boat vacation
by MirSanInuKag
Summary: What happens when part of the x-men and part of the brotherhood end up on the same boat for 3 weeks? KietroRobbyJubilance. R&R!
1. In the Rain

Well, here's chapter 1! This is my first story ever on Fanfiction.net. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
Chapter One: In the Rain  
  
Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Jubilee tore through the school hallway. It was Friday afternoon and the day before summer vacation. Jubilee looked pretty pissed.  
  
"Thanks to you Kitty, we have to walk home!" Jubilee pouted.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault I had to change out of my stinky gym clothes! Like, why are you so worked up?" Kitty replied. The girls had just escaped their last class until next year- gym- Kitty's least favorite class. She had spent the last 15 minutes changing and making up her face. Apparently, she somehow talked her 3 best buds to stay after with her causing them to miss the ride Scott had offered them.  
  
"Kitty would ya hurry up?! Ah think we just missed our rahde- 10 minutes ago!" Rogue yelled. Kitty glared at her with a look that could compare to even Logan's. Suddenly, there was a voice coming from around the corner  
  
"Pryde, would you two shut- up? I could get you there faster than Scotty Boy ever could." Kitty cringed inwardly at the voice. She glanced at her 3 best friends who had very annoyed looks on their faces. Kitty turned around very slowly. She glared at the boy standing before her.  
  
"What do you want Maximoff? It's the end of the year and I really want to go home." Kitty replied, very annoyed. Pietro gave Kitty a lewd grin.  
  
"Just got out of detention! What's your excuse? Oh wait I know! You were waiting for me, weren't you? Too bad we're not alone, eh Pryde?" Pietro smirked at Kitty. She was about to reply when Rogue's voice interrupted.  
  
"Foh' yuh information, we were just leavin'!" Rogue said quickly. She looked to Jean and Jubilee for support.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we were! So leave us alone!" Jubilee piped up.  
  
"C'mon, let's just get out of here. It's raining." Jean cut in. Kitty was about to protest when Jubilee and Rogue grabbed hold of each one of her arms and dragged her toward the door.  
  
"Have a nice summer, you rude psychopathic ass!" Kitty called at Pietro as she and her friends disappeared behind the school doors. Pietro stared angrily at the closed doors. He always got the last word. But not this time.  
  
Outside the School  
  
"It's like raining out here! I don't wanna get wet!" Kitty cried. Jubilee shot her a look.  
  
"Well it's your fault we're even out here! You and your clothes." The Asian shouted. Kitty glared back at her.  
  
"Hush you two, we won't get wet. Kitty do you think you can get us home quickly?" Jean called over her shoulder.  
  
"Um, sure. I think so." Kitty immediately perked up despite her tiff with Jubilee. Jean made a telekinetic shield around herself and her three friends. They stepped out into the rain and Kitty began to concentrate. Just as she had found her concentration, she heard an annoyingly familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Pryde, thinking about me?" Kitty spun around and was face to face with a pair of azure eyes.  
  
"You know, if you need my help, just ask. I'll be happy to lend my services." Pietro said with a huge smirk.  
  
"Pietro! What do you want? Is it your life's mission to annoy me?" Kitty cried.  
  
"Actually Pietro we could really use yah help raght about now." Rogue cut in. Pietro made his 'I'm thinking about it" face, then simply said "No." then zoomed off toward the brotherhood house laughing maniacally. Kitty's cheeks were flushed with anger. Jean and Jubilee backed away and looked at her as if she had grown another head. Even Rogue knew what was coming. Suddenly Kitty erupted.  
  
"You egotistical, self- centered jerk! How dare you annoy me like this and then run away?! You coward! And you call yourself a man! Huh!" Kitty yelled after Pietro. Suddenly Kitty felt a large gust of wind fly past her. She gasped in surprise when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Kitty closed her eyes for a split second and found herself at the mansion. Alone. Or so she thought.  
  
How did I get here?" Kitty questioned out loud. She turned her head and what she saw bewildered her. Pietro had his arms around his waist and was gazing at her. She stared at him back, mesmerized by his stormy blue eyes. He was leaning in closer, as was she, when she remembered who she was with.  
  
"Ewww! Maximoff! Get off me! Don't ever touch me again!" Kitty cried as she threw his arms from around her waist. Pietro shook his head. 'Was it me, or were we about to kiss? And boy did she look ho- NO NO NO! Pryde is not hot and we weren't about to kiss!' Pietro thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and retorted hotly "Who'd want to?"  
  
For a split second, Kitty thought she had saw hurt evident in his eyes as she pushed him off of her. 'We were about to kiss! Eww! Although Pietro is smolderingly hot and he's perfect when it comes to physical features, and- NO NO NO! EWWW! I can't think of him like that! No way I'd ever want to kiss that jerk.' Kitty thought. She was snapped back to reality when she heard some angry growls behind her. Kitty turned around very slowly as Jean, Rogue, and Jubilee walked up the steps. They were glaring angrily at Pietro who had a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Jeez, can't I have a few minutes to fool around with Pryde without you guys ruining it?" Pietro said. Jean glared at Pietro as she lifted him off the ground with her telekinesis and threw him outside of the mansion's gates. Rogue and Jubilee grabbed Kitty's wrist and pulled her into the house along with Jean.  
  
"Were you two about to kiss?" Jubilee asked her best friend.  
  
"No- er- we were just- um- No of course not! Like I'd ever want my lips to get infected with his scum!" Kitty stammered. Rogue looked unconvinced but kept quiet. Jean simply walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue gaped at the spot Jean had been standing in earlier. Rogue shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to her room, followed by Kitty. Jubilee shrugged and did the same.  
  
A/N: So how was it? Next chapter: Pietro wonders why he tried to kiss Kitty. R&R! 


	2. We're goin' on Vacation!

A/N: Ok, here's chapter two! I'm uploading pretty fast because I already have most of the story written out. So make sure to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 2: We're going on Vacation!   
  
Brotherhood:  
  
'Why did I have those thoughts earlier? Was I actually referring to Pryde as a babe?' Thought Pietro, 'Well, come to think of it, she's really not that bad looking. She could be really beautiful if she'd just stop being so uptight.' "What the hell? Where'd that come from?" Pietro said at his last thought.  
  
"Where'd what come from?" Pietro looked toward the voice and groaned.  
  
"Lance, just go away. I don't feel like a lecture right now." Pietro said through clenched teeth. Lance, completely ingnoring Pietro's request, sat down on his bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Pietro?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Pietro had a feeling that Lance was eventually going to figure out what was going on in his head. He would pester him and pester him until he got what he wanted.  
  
"What do you want?!" yelled Pietro. Lance glared at Pietro.  
  
"Ya know, eventually I'm gonna figure out what's wrong with you." Lance said simply. He glanced at Pietro who looked away.  
  
"In the meantime, we're goin' on vacation! With all that cash we got from the last time we defeated your dad and Mystique, we're almost as rich as the X-Geeks! We're goin' on a boat trip!" Lance shouted happily. Pietro just stared at Lance. Then when the reality of a vacation, set in, Pietro jumped to his feet.  
  
"Oh Yeah! Girls in bikinis, here I come!" Pietro exclaimed. Lance laughed at his friend and handed him a ticket.  
  
"Don't lose that, speedy." Pietro noticed only one more ticket in Lance's hand.  
  
"What about Todd and Freddy? Aren't they comin' too?"  
  
Lance grinned evilly. "Oh no. Don't worry about them. I went to the store and bought a whole 3 months worth of food and Todd and Freddy volunteered to stay here and 'look after' it. If they starve, that's they're problem." Lance held up his fingers and emphasized 'look after it'. Pietro was grinning like mad.  
  
"Cool! Now get outta my room Rocky. I'm thinking." Pietro shoved Lance toward the door. Lance turned and said, "Ok, but don't hurt yourself!" Pietro scowled and shut the door in Lance's face.  
  
'Man, I sure wish Kitty could come. Wait, why am I wishing she could come? Why am I even thinking about her beautiful, perfect body and her... OH NO! I guess I'm just excited about the vacation. Hehe... yeah.' 


	3. Announcements and Daydreams

A/N: Chapter 3! I really hope I'm not going too fast for those of you who are going to review. If I am, I'm really sorry but I can't stop myself! LOL. But I would like to thank my first reviewer, Kara Grey. Shakes hand really fast Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin', cause I did, this stuff would be making me tons of money! But it's not... Chapter 3: Daydreams and Announcements  
  
{Kitty, Rogue, Jubilation, I need to see you now.} The telepathic message had reached the three girls all at the same time. Kitty and Rogue hopped off their bed and met Jubilee outside of their door.  
  
"I wonder what the professor could want." Kitty said to Jubilee and Rogue. Jubilee shurugged her shoulders while Rogue spoke.  
  
"Ah dunno. But ah hope we haven't done anything wrong." Rogue said, looking pointedly at Kity who shrugged. Soon the three girls arrived outside of the professor's office. Jubilee was about to knock when she heard professor X in her mind telling her to enter. Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty walked into professor Xavier's office and sat down.  
  
"Yes, professor?" Kitty asked. She noticed that Bobby was also in the office. He was looking at Rogue with something in his eyes... desire maybe? No. Not Bobby and Rogue.  
  
"Ah yes. My students there is something I would like to share something with you. I know how hard you work everyday in school as well as at being a mutant. I have seen how every day is a struggle and since it is summer vacation, your fellow instructors and I have arranged a special vacation for you." Rogue looked at Jubilee and Kitty with curiousity. Then they all looked at Bobby who had the same look of confusion.  
  
"Um, professor, where is the vacation gonna be?" Bobby asked with confusion.  
  
"The vacation is aboard the ocean liner Jetsam. It sets sail tomorrow at noon for 3 weeks so you must go and pack for such an event immediately." The professor explained. The student's eyes lit up all at the same time. They all shot off the chairs and cheered.  
  
"YES! ALRIGHT!!!" Bobby shouted. Professor X grinned at his students' joy. Suddenly they stopped cheering.  
  
"Wait! What about tha othas? Jean, Scott, Kurt, and the rest of 'em?" Rogue cried.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's right! They'll ruin everything!" Kitty yelped. Jubilee groaned and shook her head. Professor X chuckled and then spoke.  
  
"Not to worry children. Jean and Scott are going home for the summer. Kurt, Evan, and the rest of the team is as well."  
  
"COOL! Let's start packin'!" Bobby yelled. He darted out of the room followed by the three girls. Professor X shook his head and chuckled slightly.  
  
"At least I can get some rest now." He said.  
  
Upstairs, Kitty and Jubilee were ripping clothes out of their drawers like madwomen.  
  
"Rogue hurry up! We leave tomorrow!" Jubilee screamed, her deep blue eyes flashing. Rogue was tearing clothes out of her closet too, but not nearly with as much anxiety as her friends.  
  
"Will you two quit worryin'?! Ah'm almost done!" Rogue said over her shoulder. While she was digging through her drawers however, she came across a picture of her and bobby. 'Man does he look hot!' she thought. She and Bobby were standing outside by the pool in the picture. He was in his trunks with his arm wrapped around her. Of course she had a towel wrapped around her so he wouldn't touch her. Rogue stared at his perfect body. His stomach was wonderfully flat and he was starting to develop a six-pack. His hair was wet and tousled but it was still its usual sandy- blond color. His hair also set off his light, sky-blue eyes that sparkled with a childness that surprisingly attracted Rogue. She had loved him for years but was afraid to tell anyone.  
  
"Hey Rogue! Where's my brush? Have you-" Kitty stopped talking. She had been watching Rogue when she pulled out the picture. Rogue spun around in surprise.  
  
"N-Nuthin'! Nuthin at all! Wh-Why?" Rogue stuttered. Kitty looked at her best friend. Her gray eyes were darting every which way. Kitty knew something was up but she wasn't sure what.  
  
"Well considering the fact that you answered the wrong type of question and that your eyes are darting wildly, there's obviously something on your mind. Care to share?" Rogue shook her head and Kitty shrugged and went back to ripping clothes around. After about 45 minutes the three girls were finally finished packing. Kitty and Jubilee were sitting on Kitty's bed looking at pictures from their last vacation. Jubilee glanced at Rogue who looked as if she was in her own world.  
  
Rogue was deep in thought. 'Ah wonder if he loves meh back. Why meh? Why him? What's he doin' now?" Bobby's Room: "Bobby, man, are you gonna have fun on that boat!" Evan said as he slapped Bobby on the back. Bobby who had been daydreaming woke up suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh yeah, fun, dude." Bobby replied flatly. Evan shook his head. He knew what was on Bobby's mind. He had seen the way he admired Rogue from afar, entranced by her every move.  
  
"Dude, if you like her, just tell her. Rogue's really mature, she'll understand."  
  
"What?! Me and Rogue?! No way! That's a good one Evan. Hehe..." Bobby replied obviously trying to hide his feelings for Rogue. Evan eyed him unbelievingly.  
  
"Man, I know you like her. I've seen the way you stare at her in class. I think she likes you too, you know." Evan stated. Bobby glanced at Evan who was smirking at him. He suddenly became very interested in the wall.  
  
"So?" Bobby looked back at Evan.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Are you gonna tell her you like her?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'll just wait." Evan started toward the door.  
  
"So you admit you like her?" Evan asked.  
  
"No, wait that came out wrong!" Evan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay man, but just remember: you only have three weeks to be alone with her." Bobby smiled at his friend and thanked him. When Evan left, Bobby reached under his pillow and pulled out his favorite picture of Rogue. He grinned as he thought, 'One day Rogue, I will tell you how I feel. One day.'

So how was it? Bad good? Reveiw!


	4. Kitty's Memory

Chapter 4: Kitty's Memory  
  
Pietro was zooming aroud the now improved Brotherhood house.  
  
"I sure wish Lance would've told me we were going on this boat trip sooner. Then again, no I don't. Now I'll have time to do anything I want!" Pietro said aloud. He finished packing in about 30 seconds and decided to go and pester his sister, Wanda. Pietro of course knew this was a very dangerous thing to do, considering that he wasn't Wanda's favorite person. Nut Pietro being Pietro, loved a good challenge. He zoomed toward his sister's room and knocked on the door very loudly.  
  
"Oh Wanda! Your dear brother wants to speak to you!" Pietro said in a high voice. He put his ear to the door and listened. The next thing he knew, he was lying under Wanda's door surrounded in blue light.  
  
"Pietro! What the hell do you want?!" Wanda yelled.  
  
"Hey! I just wanted to see if you're going on the trip! Jeez!" Wanda hexed the door back into place while Pietro stood up.  
  
"I am not going to spend an entire three weeks with you and Lance! I'm staying here to make sure Toad and Blob don't kill each other." Wanda scowled. A grin slowly slowly crept onto Pietro's face."  
  
"So, you wanted to get Toad alone, eh? Oh Wanda you're so bad!" Pietro laughed. Wanda screamed and hexed Pietro into a wall.  
  
"Pietro, go to hell!" Wanda screamed before storming back into her room and slaming the door. Pietro smirked and zoomed outside. As he was speeding along the street, he passed the institute. Pietro decided to see what was going on. He sped alongside the mansion and peeked around the corner. Kitty was outside, sitting on the steps. She was reading a book. Pietro stared at her. Her hair was out of it's usual ponytail and fell in chocolatey brown waves along her face and shoulders. She was wearing a white undershirt with a purple jacket over it. And Pietro almost couldn't contain himself. 'Is that Pryde?!,' he thought. 'Man is she HOT! OH NO! NOT AGAIN! PRYDE IS NOT HOT! NO NO NO! Too bad Lance ain't here to see this; he'd go nuts!' Pietro decided to make his presence known to Kitty. He stepped out from behind the mansion and zipped behind her.  
  
Kitty felt the breeze, but didn't know it was Pietro. He stood behind Kitty and watched as her hair blew behind her from the wind he created. Then he messed up. He stepped on a stick and it snapped. When Kitty looked up, she was furious.  
  
"Pietro?! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kitty screeched. Pietro wanted to stop himself but his brain responded before he got a chance.  
  
"Gee, Pryde, I dunno! Maybe I went out for a run and decided to come and annoy you X-Geeks!" Pietro snapped.  
  
"Well, leave! There's nothing here for you, you self- centered jerk!" Kitty replied. Pietro hated being called that. Although he'd heard it over a billion times, he still hated it.  
  
"Look, Pryde, don't be mad 'cause no one wants to date you! I mean look at you! Right now you look like a wanna- be hooker! I think you look better as a school girl! Not that you look good at all!" Pietro immediately regretted his words. He glanced at Kitty, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears. A few weeks back, Kitty was asked on a date by a sophomore. She'd gotten all dressed up but only to her dismay. The date was meant as a joke and kitty ended up being dumped by the boy- right in front of his real girlfriend. She cried for weeks over that. Tears spilled over Kitty's eyes. "Maximoff, leave. Leave now." Kitty said in an angry whisper. Pietro immediately felt bad for saying what he did, and tried to apologize.  
  
"Kitty, look I'm."  
  
"Leave you bastard!" Kitty cried. She phased through the back door of the mansion and ran upstairs to her room. Pietro grew angry and yelled, "Fine!". He turned and sped away.  
  
---Inside the Institute---  
  
Kitty sobbed onto her pillow, remembering the hateful words that came out of Pietro's mouth. Kitty was unaware of the presence of someone in her room.  
  
"Kitty, are yuh okay, sugah?" Rogue asked gently. Kitty shook her head, but kept quiet after raising her head from her pillow. Rogue winced at the pain inside the young brunette's eyes. Despite what Rogue said, she knew in her heart that Kitty was considered a best friend. She was always there when Rogue felt some sort of sorrow, which was very conatnt.  
  
"Yuh wanna tell me what happened?" Kitty nodded and hiccupped.  
  
"D-do you rememb-ber a few w-weeks ago when that boy, Zach asked me out?" Rogue nodded.  
  
"Well, he meant it as a-a-a joke! He never liked me! He lured me to the resturaunt and dumped me right in-in front of his real girlfriend. It took me weeks to get over that!" With that Kitty started crying all over again. Rogue suddenly felt bad for Kitty. Then something hit her.  
  
"Well that was weeks ago. What made yuh think of that?" Rogue asked with confusion. Kitty wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"P-Pietro. He came and annoyed me and we had a fight about I don't know what. Then he brought it up." Kitty sighed and lied back down on her bed. Rogue was about to reply, but she stopped.  
  
"Pietro was here? Why?" she was filled with rage. Rogue remembered how Pietro loved to annoy the X-men; especially Evan and Kitty.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty. Ah'll deal wit him latah." Rogue said softly to Kitty. But Kitty couldn't hear her because she had silently fallen asleep.   
  
A/N: Some of you may be wondering how Pietro remembered about what happened to Kitty. Well, let's just say he was there. R&R! 


	5. Unexpected Meetings

So here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own sh-... well you get the idea.

Chapter 5: Unexpected Meetings

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!  
  
SLAM!- "Damn!"  
  
Jubilee punched her alarm clock. She cursed for having to get up at 7:00 in the morning. But soon she remembered why.  
  
"Oh Yes! Guys, wake up! It's time! Let's go!" Rogue was the first to wake.  
  
"Jubilee, shut-up! You'll wake everybody else!" Rogue spat.  
  
Yawn "Like, yeah. Oh wait! Rogue we gotta get dressed! We leave in half an hour!" Kitty said.  
  
"Ok, ok, ah'm up!" Jubilee and Kitty ran to get dressed. Rogue decided to go check on Bobby to see if he was awake. She crossed over to the boy's side of the mansion and knocked on Bobby's door. No answer. She turned around and was face to face with Bobby who was fully dressed.  
  
"Bobby! What ahre ya doin'!?" Rogue gasped.  
  
"Well, I was going back to my room. Is that alright with you?" Bobby said with an amused grin. Rogue blushed and started down the hall, happy that Bobby couldn't see her. She darted back to her room without a backward glance. Bobby simply smiled and walked back inside his room.  
  
"Rogue, what happened? Are you okay?" Jubilee asked with concern. Rogue had just run inside the room and was breathing very hard.  
  
"Yeah, ah'm fahne." Rogue lied. She was terrified. Why had Bobby crept up on her like that? And he was so close. One false move and she could have touched him. She wasn't covered up so she could've really hurt him. Rogue shuddered at the thought of how close he was. 'Ah am so whipped.' Rogue mused. She then got dressed and joined her bouncing friends.  
  
BEEPPPPPPP!  
  
"C'mon you guys! Let's go! Move it!" Scott yelled as he honked his horn for the third time. He had the 'honor' of driving his teammates to the dock. Jubilee, Rogue, and Kitty bounded out the front door, followed by Bobby. They hopped in the car and took off.  
  
"Like, thanks so much for driving us Scott! We really appreciate it!" Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah! Too bad you can't come with us!" Jubilee lied. She nudged Bobby and started giggling. Bobby chuckled. Scott raised and eyebrow.  
  
"You guys are welcome. I just hope you don't get into too much trouble. Kitty. Jubes." Scott pointed out.  
  
"No worries, man! I'll keep 'em under control!" Bobby said proudly while poking out his chest. Everyone in the car laughed, even Rogue.  
  
"Well, yuh're probably the one that's gonna get us in trouble!" Rogue said through laughter. Bobby smiled at Rogue and shrugged. Soon, they arrived at the docks. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee froze when they saw their home for the next three weeks.  
  
"Whoa!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"You said it!" Jubilee said.  
  
"It's so huge!" Kitty marveled.  
  
"And white." Rogue said amazed. Scott chuckled.  
  
"You guys come and get your stuff." He said. Bobby grabbed his bags from the trunk followed by Kitty. Rogue and Jubilee picked up their bags from the back seat.  
  
"This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait! Rogue, we are gonna meet the cutest boys!" Jubilee squeeled. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Ah'm gonna sleep all day, if ah can help it!" After everyone had grabbed their belongings, Scott gathered them in all in a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys! Well, not really but still." He joked.  
  
"We're like gonna miss you too Scott. Tell everyone at the institute thanks, okay?" Kitty said. Scott nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna walk you all to the boat, and then you're on your own. Let's go." Scott ordered. As they made their way through the crowd of people, Kitty stopped short.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she said. Everyone turned around and called Kitty to catch up as she stared across the port. When she didn't answer, they followed her stare. Scott turned red with anger.  
  
"What the- Alvers?!"  
  
A/N: Ooooo. Cliffhanger!


	6. The Joke

A/N: Okay peeps! Here's chapter 6! There's some Robby fluff in here but nothing major yet. Just read it and get back to me! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.   
  
Chapter 6: The Joke  
  
Lance spun around at the sound of his name. Who he saw stunned him. And it wasn't Scott. It was Jubilee. 'Wow! She's hot- I mean- what the hell?' "Summers?! What are you doing here? Tell me you aren't going too?" Lance shot. Scott erupted.  
  
"Look Alvers! I'm just here to drop off my friends! Don't start with me!" Scott yelled. His eyes began to glow red from anger. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Everyone, grab your stuff! We're goin' back home!" Scott ordered. Jubilee glanced at what Scot was making such a fuss over. What she saw were a pair of the brownest eyes she'd ever seen. 'Oh my! Is he hot or what? I have got to get to know him!' Jubilee thought.  
  
"Scott, no, we'll be fine! We've been waiting forever for this vacation! Please?" Jubilee begged. Scott looked down at Jubilee and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Jubes? What the heck is your problem? This boy is from the brotherhood! I will not let you stay here and jeopardize your own life! Now let's go!" Scott was determined. Little did he know. Kitty for some reason, trusted Lance. Even though they no longer went out, she still considered him as a friend. Kitty glared angrily at Scott.  
  
"Scott we are not leaving! Like jubilee said, we've been waiting all year to take a vacation. If you don't trust us enough to let us be on our own for 3 weeks, then screw you! C'mon you guys!" Kitty turned on her heel and walked away, followed by Bobby, Rogue, and Jubilee. Scott was bewildered. He wanted to let his friends enjoy their vacation, but he didn't trust Lance. And if Lance were here, than that meant the rest of the brotherhood as well.  
  
"Arrgggh! Fine! Just- just be careful okay?" Scott called reluctantly.  
  
"Like, thanks Scott! You're the best!" Kitty yelled back. 'I can't believe that worked! I'll have to try that more often.' Kitty thought with a smile. She and her friends turned and waved to Scott before turning and heading to the ship. Lance stared at Jubilee a little more before turning and heading to the ship as well.  
  
"Ah can't believe we're gonna be here with Lance for 3 weeks!" Rogue exclaimed when they arrived on the boat. Bobby had gone to the restroom and the girls were standing outside waiting.  
  
"This ship is, like humongous!" Kitty squealed. She wasn't even paying attention to Rogue and was marveling at the size of the ship. Right now they were in the lobby- which was huge- and Kitty couldn't wait to check out everything.  
  
"Yeah! It's so bright! I can't wait to check out the guys!" Jubilee giggled. Kitty giggled as well as rouge rolled her eyes. Just then Bobby emerged from the restroom behind Rogue. He decided to play a joke on Rogue. Bobby crept up behind Rogue and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He used his powers to make 2 small ice balls. Bobby ran behind Rogue and pulled the back of her shirt open and dropped them in. As soon as the ice hit her skin, Rogue screamed in surprise as the ice melted and the cold liquid oozed down her skin. Bobby toppled over with laughter as did Kitty and Jubilee.  
  
"Rogue! HA ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha ha ha ah ha ah ah!" Bobby laughed as he doubled over.  
  
"Oh my god! That was so funny!" Jubilee giggled.  
  
"Like... yeah. Uh oh." Kitty immediately stopped laughing when she saw every one who had looked at Rogue when she started screaming. She really stopped laughing when she saw Rogue's face.  
  
"You. Are. So. Dead!" Rogue shrieked at Bobby. Bobby's smile immediately fell. Rogue took off after Bobby down the hall. Kitty and Jubilee exchanged looks with each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. About 10 minutes later Bobby and Rogue returned. Bobby looked exausted while Rogue had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"C'mon ya'll, let's go get our rooms!" Rogue said cheerfully. Kitty tilted her head in confusion. Jubilee raised an eyebrow. Rogue was never this cheerful. Unless she was plotting revenge on someone. And she was pretty good at that.  
  
"Rogue are you okay?" Jubilee asked as they headed for the main desk to get their room keys. Rogue flashed a smile toward Jubilee.  
  
"Of course! Why eva would ah not be?" Rogue said innocently. Kitty and Jubilee exchanged worried glances. Kitty looked at Bobby who was back to normal.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going! Hehe..." Bobby said nervously. Rogue nodded and headed toward the check in desk with Kitty close behind. As she walked away, Jubilee leaned over to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby, what's she up to? She's way too happy." Jubilee said worriedly. Bobby shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it is, I really hope she forgives me for the ice trick. She was chasing me down the hall when she just stopped and told me she'd forget the whole thing. But everybody knows that Rogue always hold grudges." Bobby shrugged. Jubilee gave him a puzzled look. Bobby seemed to really feel bad about the trick he played on Rogue.  
  
"You like her, don't you, Bobby?" Jubilee blurted after studying Bobby's expression. Bobby's expression turned from worried and upset to defensive and surprised.  
  
"WHAT?! I do not like her, okay?" Bobby tried to put on his best scowl. But Jubilee saw right through him.  
  
"Bobby, it's okay. I won't tell anyone." Jubilee said softly. The relieved look on the boy's face was very amusing to Jubilee. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? You are gonna tell her aren't you?" Bobby asked anxiously, his voice rising.  
  
"No, of course not," Jubilee said, finally controlling her giggles. "The look on your face was just funny, that's all." Bobby looked at his best friend and grinned.  
  
"Well just make sure no one finds out. I know what Kitty would say. Anyway, I saw how you looked at Lance. Anything you wanna talk about?" Bobby smirked. Jubilee instantly turned pink. She didn't think anyone saw the glances she shot Lance. Desperately trying to cover up her emotions, Jubilee grabbed bobby's arm.  
  
"C'mon. We'd better go catch up with Rogue and Kitty!" Bobby decided to go along. He wanted to apologize to Rogue for embarrassing her. When he caught up to the girls, he glanced at Rogue who glared at him.  
  
'Oh man, what have I done? Now I know she hates me!' Bobby thought as he gulped and made his way to where she was standing. Lance was mad! He stomped around the boat deck like a madman. Summers had really pissed him off. And the last thing you want is an angry Avalanche aboard a boat. Lance had been wandering around the boat for a while. He had somewhat cooled down and decided to look for pietro to tell them about their shipmates. Although he was mad about the Scott thing, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to the certain pretty Asian he saw before. 


	7. Finally Meeting and Chronicles of the Ga...

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate that you all like my story so far. I must admit I really had fun writing this chapter! Just read it and find out why. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 7: Finally Meeting and Chronicles of the Gay  
  
'Man, she was so beautiful. I wonder what she is. Chinese maybe? Nah. Her eyes were too perfectly elated to be a normal Chinese. Now Asian. Yeah. She could be asian.' Lance thought. 'I gotta know her name. Maybe she has a foreign Asian name, like Chianli, or Lang Lee. Or maybe even moo-gu. Oh, wait, that's a food dish. Oh man, I'm gonna go crazy!' Lance looked around and finally spotted Pietro. He was surrounded with girls. Blonds, brunettes, redheads. You name it. Pietro had them all twirled around his finger. He listened as Pietro talked to the girls.  
  
"And then, I saved him by swimming out and leading him to shore." Pietro was in full flirt mode with a very eccentric blond.  
  
"Really! Wow! That's like, totally awesome!" the blond cooed annoyingly. Lance rolled his eyes. And then he heard something that really made him mad.  
  
"And my room mate stood there like a dummy! Then he came over and tried to steal the glory! Can you imagine?" Pietro said with false anger. Lance growled as he made his way toward Pietro. He slung his arm over his shoulders and said, "Pietro, I've been waiting! Where were you, baby?" Pietro jumped at Lance's words. "Baby? Lance, what the hell?" Pietro said with wide eyes. The girls that surrounded him backed away. One of them shouted. "Oh my God! You homo!" Pietro was shocked.  
  
"No, I'm not gay! This is my room mate!" he cried desperately. Lance put on a face of mock hurt.  
  
"Pietro, I told you, we're not hiding our relationship anymore! How dare you? You are so not getting none tonight!" Lance desperately tried not to laugh. The look on Pietro's face as the girls scampered away was priceless. Then Pietro's face changed dramatically.  
  
"Lance-what-the-hell-was-that? What's-wrong-with-you? I'm-not-gay!" Pietro bit out in his usual speedy voice. Lance could no longer contain himself. He burst out laughing. Pietro's handsome face was twisted with anger.  
  
"That was payback, you moron! I'm not gay either! Serves you right for telling lies on me like that!" Lance said while still laughing hysterically. Pietro groaned inwardly. He should've known that Lance would pull a stunt like that.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, man." Pietro apologized. Lance nodded and proceeded to speak.  
  
"You'll never guess who's here," He started. Pietro glanced at his watch. "I just saw-" Pietro cut him off.  
  
"Oh, man! We gotta go get our keys to our room! We're late!" Pietro blurted.  
  
"Pietro, wait a se-"Lance tried desperately. But it was too late. Before he knew it they were at the reception desk. Little did he know, so was Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, and Kitty. They were three people away from Lance and Pietro, whose attention was occupied with a blond standing six people away.  
  
"Whoa, she is hot! Huh Lance? Lance? Hello?" Pietro began waving his hand in front of Lance's face. He was staring at something. Pietro followed his gaze toward Jubilee. She had wandered off toward a room of pictures. And Lance was practically drooling. He walked off in a zombie- like fashion toward Jubilee. Pietro shook his head at his best friend. 'Boy Lance is completely retarded when it comes to the opposite sex.' He mused. As he turned his head he caught a glimpse of a bouncy brown ponytail. Pietro shook his head in disbelief as he realized who it was. He slowly made his way up behind the girl. He tapped her on the shoulder gently and as she turned around, her large blue eyes widened. Pietro couldn't speak. Then he found his voice.  
  
"PRYDE?"  
  
NOTE: This is not a slash story! That was just an attempt at humor! HeHe... aww who am I kiddin'? MUHAHAHA! Seriously though, it's not slash. 


	8. Making Deals with the Use of Kung Fu!

A/N: You guys, I am really sorry about these short ass chapters! But I was already writing this story when I figured out how to get it on FF.net. Things will be a lot better after a couple more chapters! I promise! But I need your help. I'm going to start another story with all my favorite couples and I really, really need your help! Please, if you have any ideas on scenarios I could use, I'd be really happy! Just email them to me! (All my favorite couples are listed on my profile.) Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 8: Making Deals with the Use of Kung Fu  
  
Lance sauntered toward Jubilee. She had her back turned and was looking at some weird picture with a worried expression. 'Wow, she looks upset. Maybe I should introduce myself.' Lance thought. Lance slowly made his way over toward her. Just as he was going to tap her she whirled around, grabbed his arm, and threw him across the room.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Jubilee shrieked. By now everyone in the room was staring at her and Lance. Lance groaned. He wasn't expecting that. He had hit a wall and landed on his head. Jubilee was about to repeat herself when she realized who she had thrown. She recognized him as the boy she drooled over earlier. Jubilee gaped at Lance as he tried to get up, but to no avail. Finally her legs began to work as she ran to help lance to his feet. She grabbed his arm and steadied him.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you okay? I didn't mean that!" Jubilee cried. Lance looked at Jubilee's expression. He desperately wanted to know her name.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked rather quickly. Jubilee was a little surprised that he hadn't responded to her apology.  
  
"Jubilation Lee. But my friends call me Jubilee. Are you okay mister um..."  
  
"Lance. Lance Alvers. And yeah, I'm fine. That was some throw Jubilee. I'm impressed." He said with a smile. Jubilee blushed at his complement.  
  
"Thanks, I guess. So Lance, what are you doing sneaking behind poor defenseless girls?" Lance laughed at her joke.  
  
"Well I remember seeing you at the dock and just wanted to see if you were okay. You looked like you were worried about something. Anything I can do?" Jubilee looked away. She knew he was part of the brotherhood and that the brotherhood were the X-men's enemy.  
  
"Why are you trying to help me? I know where you come from and so do you. So why?" Jubilee blurted somewhat confused. Lance shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. You looked like you were worried so I thought I'd be a good person and try and help you. And besides, we're on vacation. It doesn't matter what our backgrounds are. And plus, I've never seen you before. So you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Jubilee shrugged and continued.  
  
"Well, as you know Kitty, Rogue and Bobby came with me on this vacation. Me, Rogue, and Kitty were gonna share a room." Jubilee paused. Lance looked at her expectantly.  
  
"So, what's the problem?" he asked gently.  
  
"Well, we can't share a room with Bobby. And I was worried because we don't have enough money to buy him a room. And we don't know where he's gonna sleep." Lance chuckled at Jubilee.  
  
"C'mon, I have an idea. We have to find my friend Pietro." Lance grabbed Jubilee's wrist and started to walk away. Jubilee was confused.  
  
"Who's Pietro?" she asked.  
  
"My friend. C'mon!" he replied. As they were running, Lance turned around to look at Jubilee. Her face was flushed beautifully and for some reason she was frowning. He still thought she was beautiful. But Lance soon found out why Jubilee was frowning. For he soon collided with none other than Rogue.  
  
Rogue screamed as she, Lance, and Jubilee were knocked to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with yuh! Watch where yuh goin'!" Rogue fumed. She took one look at Lance and mouth fell open. Lance was on top of Jubilee with his arms on either side of her, his face was inches apart from hers. Jubilee looked horrified at Rogue. But at the same time, she felt her stomach do a backflip as a smile slowly made its way across Lance's face. Jubilee grinned back dumbly. Suddenly she heard Kitty gasp along with Pietro and Bobby. Lance and Jubilee glanced at Pietro and Kitty. The look on their faces was a mixture of amusement, horror, and even more amusement. Bobby was about to laugh. Lance slowly rose off of Jubilee, regretting every second of it. Jubilee, also regretting it, got off of the floor. Rogue just sat there, bewildered. Then, anger took over.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE?!" she yelled. Jubilee was about to protest when Rogue cut her off.  
  
"Is everyone out tah get meh today? First, Kitty teases meh about a stupid picture, then Bobby pours ice down mah shirt, and now this! Am I really that prankable?" Rogue cried while getting to her feet. Bobby began to blush after Rogue made the ice comment. He really felt bad about what he did. Although it was pretty funny to see Rogue run around in circles screaming "Cold! Cold! Cold!'  
  
Pretty soon, Rogue had calmed down and it was they're turn at the key desk. Rogue grabbed the key numbered 609 from a blond lady who repeatedly kept giggling at Bobby. Rogue didn't know why but she suddenly felt like ripping the girl's head off. But she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she stormed off toward Kitty who was being pestered by Pietro non- stop.  
  
"Pietro, go away! I really am trying my hardest to like, be nice! But all that can change you know!" Kitty snapped at Pietro.  
  
"Aww, kitty-cat's getting' mad! C'mon Kitty, you know you want me! Admit it, then I'll leave you alone!" Pietro smirked.  
  
"You are such a playboy! What makes you think I want you! I'd probably get cooties or something like that!" Kitty retorted. Pietro stared at Kitty then broke out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Cooties! Oh my god! You are such a valley girl! I haven't heard that word since-"  
  
"Last week when you gave them to one of those bimbos you call dates?" Kitty finished for him. Pietro glared at kitty and then stormed off toward Lance who was chatting with Jubilee and Bobby. Rogue impatiently tapped her foot.  
  
"Are ya'll yahoos ready yet?" she snapped. Lance stepped up to Rogue.  
  
"Hey Rogue, Jubilee told me that you guys were having trouble finding a way to bunk with the popsicle over there. I offered to share mine and Pietro's room with him since it's only the two of us. Is that okay?" Lance asked. Rogue looked at Bobby who gave her a thumbs up and winked at her. Rogue's stomach did a somersault as she felt her face heat up.  
  
"Yeah, um... whatever. It's cool wit meh." Rogue stumbled over her words. Lance grinned.  
  
"Cool. Just make sure he has all his stuff, okay? And rogue, I know you have a thing for Bobby. But don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Lance whispered jokingly in her ear. Rogue turned bright red. Lance had pinpointed her feelings exactly. How the hell did he do that? Rogue was confused. She turned on her heel and stormed off toward her room with the rest of the gang close behind.  
  
'This is gonna be a long cruise' Rogue thought.  
  
A/N: Rogue's right! It is gonna be a long cruise! I haven't decided on my new story's name yet, but I will! Oh believe me, I will! 


	9. Finally Rooms!

Chapter 9: Finally, Rooms!  
  
When the teens finally got to the floor with all the rooms on it, the girls realized that they had never gotten the boys' room number.  
  
"Hey, like, what's you guys' number?" asked Kitty. Bobby happily spoke up.  
  
"The lovely room we will be sleeping in is room... 611!" Bobby said as if presenting a fabulous prize. Kitty giggled at Bobby's response. Bobby was ecstatic. The fact that he couldn't be near Rogue all the time bummed him out a bit. But on the other hand, he was only two doors down. Plus he was with two other boys that had lived with Rogue before. He could get a whole list of facts about what she liked, what she didn't like; things like that.  
  
Lance, like Bobby, was also very happy. He really liked Jubilee and figured this was the best he could do as far as trying to get closer to her. He wanted at least to be her friend if anything.  
  
Pietro had mixed feelings. He was happy that he wasn't so close to Kitty- or was he? He wasn't entirely sure. 'I kinda wanna be a little closer to her. WAIT, no I don't! Why am I having these feelings? I mean Pryde is just a ditz. Right? A totally level-headed ditz with amazing blue eyes and an even better smile. OH NO!' Pietro was literally mixed up.  
  
The teenage mutants finally reached their rooms. Since their room number was a smaller number, the girls got to theirs first. Rogue gently pushed the key into the lock and twisted. The door opened silently as they stepped in. Jubilee and Kitty squealed with mirth. Their room was huge. About twice the size of their rooms back at the mansion. Rogue mouth hung open at the appearance of their room. It had two queen sized beds with purple and black sheets. The window was framed by the same black and purple colored curtains to match the bed sets. There was also a huge, black couch that could be pulled out into a queen sized bed. Jubilee walked to the bathroom to explore it as Kitty went to get her bags. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Kitty, Rogue come and see!" Jubilee exclaimed. Rogue and Kitty rushed to her side and gaped at the bathroom. It looked like something a queen would use. The sinks were marble with crystal lining. The tub and shower were separated and were located on either side of the bathroom—which was huge altogether. Rogue gaped at the bathroom.  
  
"Whoa. This place is huge! We are gonna really beh spoiled by tha time we get back home." Rogue simply stated. Kitty and Jubilee nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wonder how the boys are holding up." Jubilee wondered out loud. "Aw man! This is awesome!" Bobby said as he entered the room. Lance and Pietro quickly agreed. Bobby ran and plopped on the one of the queen- sized beds. Pietro decided to check out the rest of the room, while Lance plopped on the other bed next to Bobby.  
  
"Hey, man. Thanks for sharin' your room with me. You didn't have to ya know." Bobby said to Lance. Lance simply smirked and said, "I know. And hey, I'm pretty sure you would've done the same for me." Bobby smiled. Just then Pietro sped in.  
  
"Eww. Male bonding. You two are definitely whipped." he said with a smirk. Lance glared at Pietro.  
  
"Pietro, aren't you supposed to be daydreaming about Kitty? I'm sure you were earlier." Lance shot back with an evil grin. Pietro's face went pale. 'How the hell did he know?' he thought. 'Oh well. It's not like I like her or anything. Hehe.' Pietro glance at Bobby. His mouth was wide open.  
  
"You like Kitty?! Whoa! That's-"Bobby was cut off by Pietro.  
  
"What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?! I-wouldn't-like-Pryde-if-she-was-the- last-girl-on-earth! In-fact-if-she-was-the-last-girl-on-earth-I'd-date-a- tree!" Pietro yelled in his usual speedy voice. He sped into the bathroom with a pair of trunks and reappeared 2 seconds later.  
  
"Look, I'm goin' to go collect some honey if you know what I mean," he winked. "Are you jackasses comin'?" Bobby shook his head and Lance rolled his eyes. Pietro smirked.  
  
"Guess not. But if I come back with a girl and you two like her, too bad. Later." And with that he was gone. Bobby looked at Lance.  
  
"Is he always this..."  
  
"Retarded? Yeah, just about. But don't worry. As long as you don't mention anything about our backgrounds, you're safe." Lance laughed. Bobby did too, but suddenly he got an idea.  
  
"Hey Lance. Wanna go mess with the girls? I know some great pranks!" Bobby asked with a devilish grin. Lance smirked.  
  
"Hell, yeah!" He exclaimed. Bobby grinned at his new partner in crime.  
  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said as he made his way toward the bathroom to change into his trunks.  
  
A/N: Enjoy? 


	10. Surprise!

Chapter 10: Surprise!  
  
"I'm going out to the deck! Anyone coming?!" Kitty yelled through the door of the bathroom. She had just finished changing into a maroon bikini that Jubilee insisted on her buying a while back. When she didn't hear a reply she stepped out from the bathroom. The room was empty. Figures. She found a note tapped to the mirror that said Jubilee and Rogue went to a movie aboard the boat. This place was heaven! It even had it's own theater.  
  
"Oh well. If I need to get back in, I guess I could phase through." Kitty said aloud. She pulled her hair from its high ponytail and brushed it. She grabbed her sarong and opened the door ready to walk out. Only to bump into Bobby and Lance who were snickering. She was about to ask why they were there when she noticed Bobby's hands were iced up and he was getting ready to freeze the door knob. When Bobby saw her, he immediately turned red.  
  
"Oh, hiya Kitty. We were... ummm." Pause. "Kitty you look great! Where are you going?" he asked with a mischievious smirk. Kitty knew that smirk all too well.  
  
"Drake and Alvers! I never would have thought!" kitty bit back a laugh as she registered the puzzled look on Lance's face.  
  
"What are talking about?" he asked confused. Kitty couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"You two were making out, weren't you?!" Kitty said through her laughter. Bobby's face drained itself of color, while Lance looked sick.  
  
"WHAT?!" came their reply. Kitty couldn't help herself. She nearly fell over from laughing so hard.  
  
"I was j-just kidding! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kitty cried. Lance and Bobby scowled. When Kitty finally got control over her laughing, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Aww, you guys I was just kidding! Forgive me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Please?" Kitty then used her best attack. The Puppy-Dog Face.  
  
"Kitty, don't do that. Kitty, no! Oh alright, alright. I forgive you." Bobby said still frowning. Lance nodded with the same frown. Kitty giggled then hugged them both. He face then became serious.  
  
"And may I ask what you two were getting ready to do to our lock?" Kitty said tapping her foot.  
  
"Well- we- I mean- ummm- you see-" stammered Lance. Kitty held up a hand. She knew what they were doing.  
  
"If you guys were looking to prank us, you've got another thing comin'." She looked pointedly at Bobby, knowing he probably talked Lance into the prank. Kitty looked at a very shamed Bobby and a sheepish Lance. She couldn't help but cave.  
  
"Oh, alright they went to the theater. They're seeing 'Scary Movie', but you didn't hear it from me." Kitty said somewhat reluctant. Bobby's face immediately brightened.  
  
"Thanks Kit! I owe ya one!" he called over his shoulder. Kitty shook her head and grinned.  
  
'Yeah, you owe me one alright.' She thought as she turned and headed for the deck.   
  
Pietro was frightfully bored.  
  
Sure, he was surrounded in piles of beautiful girls telling him how much they wanted him, but it didn't mean anything. And quite frankly, he was bored. That was until he saw a petite brunette wearing a maroon bikini leaning over the ship's railing.  
  
'Whoa! Babe at 10:00!' Pietro thought. He did a super-quick evaluation in his head. Like he did whenever he saw a girl. 'Hmm, let's see. Nice hair, nice waist, nice ass. She's beautiful. But she seems oddly familiar. Like I know her. I've had this feeling before but- naw, couldn't be.' Pietro walked toward the girl until he was directly behind her. Her hair was blowing out from behind her as she watched the waves the boat created. Pietro moved in until he was just touching her ear.  
  
"Hi. You know, a beautiful girl like you should be over there on that chair... with me." He whispered seductively. The girl giggled and turned around. When she caught sight of her suitor, her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Maximoff! What the hell?!" said the girl. Pietro couldn't speak. He had actually called Kitty Pryde beautiful. Pietro jerked backwards.  
  
"Pryde! What are you doing here? In that?!" he screamed. Kitty scowled.  
  
"Well seeing that I am on vacation and that I'm on a boat—"Pietro cut her off.  
  
"No-I-mean-what-are-you-doing-following-me! And-dressing-up-as-an-actual- girl-that-doesn't-think-about-how-much-extracredit-she-has-to-do? Oh-wait-i- know-that-I'm-irresistable-but-damm!" Kitty turned red with rage.  
  
"You jerk! I wouldn't follow you, you absolute playboy! Trust me, who'd want to?" she shot.  
  
"Well, actually take a look around," Pietro said as he swept his hand over the deck. Kitty followed his hand and every girl standing around was gazing at Pietro longingly. Some were even glaring at her. Pietro turned toward her and leaned in closer to her. He bent down toward her ear and whispered, "And I know you do too. Don't think I don't know what goes on in that pretty head of yours, you saucy thing, you." Kitty tried desperately to ignore the electric feeling she had when Pietro's breath hit her ear. Instead she yelled in his face, "You bastard!" and turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could back to her cabin. Pietro smiled coldly.  
  
"I think I just found a way to entertain myself for the rest of this trip." He said with a smirk.  
  
Pietro hurried after Kitty with a huge grin plastered on his face. 


	11. The Bet

A/N: This is where I stopped writing this story before I posted it on FF.net. I really really need reviews now!  
  
Chapter 11: The Bet  
  
"Lance, they're in there! Shhh!" Bobby whispered. He and Lance were standing outside 'Scary Movie'. Bobby had ran in and checked to see if Rogue and Jubilee really were in the theater. He saw them sitting in the fourth row with popcorn. And the theater was empty.  
  
"Well, what row are they in?" Lance asked as he and Bobby entered the theater.  
  
"They're in the fourth row. We can really get 'em good there!" Bobby snickered. Suddenly, Lance's eyes widened.  
  
"Hey Bobby wait!" he whispered. Bobby turned around. "What if we do go through with this prank. We'd have a good laugh, right?" Bobby nodded. "But do you really think icing their drinks and popcorn is a good idea to get in good with Rogue? And not that I care but what about Jubilee? She'd be really mad at me—er—you! Right?" Bobby tilted his head in thought. He hadn't thought of that. In fact, at the time of planning the prank, he hadn't really cared.  
  
"Oh man!" Bobby said.  
  
"'Oh man!' what?"  
  
"How did you know I like Rogue? I didn't tell anyone!" Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Man, it's so obvious. Every time she walks past you, your eyes bug out." Bobby looked away sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, well so? And what about you and Jubilee?" Bobby asked with a devilish gleam in his eye. Lance suddenly became very interested in the nearby trash can.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Lance asked nervously. Bobby smirked.  
  
"Don't play dumb Alvers. I saw how you two were looking at each other earlier today. It was like you and her were having sex with your eyes, or something." Lance frowned. He didn't think anyone caught sight of that.  
  
"Okay. Let's make a deal. I bet you I could get Jubilee to fall in love with before Rogue falls in love with you. If you win then I have to take everyone out to dinner. My treat. Shake on it?" Lance smiled evilly. He knew Bobby was at a huge disadvantage for three reasons. One: Rogue always holds a grudge, considering she was already holding one from that stunt Bobby pulled with the ice balls. Two: Jubilee was already starting to warm up him. And Three: Rogue was about as approachable as pheumonia. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Deal!" Bobby said as he shook Lance's hand. Lance grinned.  
  
He'd win this bet even if it killed him. But wait. Wouldn't that mean that he'd hurt Jubilee in the process? Lance really didn't want that. 'I just won't allow myself to fall in love with her. Yeah! If I don't fall in love, she won't get hurt.'  
  
Or will she?.... or better yet, had he already fallen in love?   
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"C'mon, Pryde! Open up! I wanna talk to you!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Pryde!"  
  
"My name is Kitty! Now go away!"  
  
"Oh, fine! KITTY, can I please talk to you?" Kitty phased through the door and grabbed Pietro by his shirt, taking him with her.  
  
"Now, what do you want?" Kitty asked, annoyed. Pietro suddenly grinned, causing Kitty to become very nervous. He slowly took steps toward Kitty, as she backed away. Straight into a corner. Pietro had cornered Kitty by putting his arms on either side of her. He huskily whispered in her ear.  
  
"Kitty... I know you want me. I want you..." Kitty had the over whelming urge to phase through him. As she did, Pietro caught a whiff of her shampoo. To him, it was intoxicatingly addictive. He shuddered as the weird sensation of his atoms being closed together ran through him. He turned toward Kitty who had a very annoyed expression.  
  
"Pietro, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I don't want to be apart of it." Pietro put on his best innocent face.  
  
"Kitty, babe, what are you talking about?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm not your 'babe'! Get out!" she yelled. Pietro turned around and smirked smugly.  
  
"You know Pryde, you really oughta loosen up. No wonder you can't get a date. I was just being friendly out there you know. I knew it was you the whole time." He lied. Kitty looked hurt for about two seconds before exploding.  
  
"Look, Maximoff! You said you wanted to talk! And I hardly count critizizing me as talking! Maybe I can't loosen up!" Kitty shrieked, her light blue eyes clouding with anger. Pietro who was heading toward the door, stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey Pryde, did you know you look sexy when you're mad?" Kitty shrieked and threw a pillow at his head, which he easily caught. Pietro tossed the pillow aside and walked out laughing evilly at Kitty's outburst.  
  
"Damn, that was fun! Annoying Pryde is gonna be way easier than I thought!" he said aloud. He walked down to his room and entered. Looking at the clock he grinned. 4:58 pm.  
  
'The day sure goes by when you're teasing beautiful girls. Beautiful? Where'd that come from? Kitty isn't beautiful. Pretty maybe, but not beautiful. Ok, ok, so she was gorgeous! Gimme a break! The day I admit to anyone that I think Kitty is pretty, is the day hell freezes over. Yeah, she's pretty, so? That doesn't mean anything. Nope, not a thing.'  
  
A/N: Whaddaya think? Bad good? I had fun writing this chapter! Next Chapter: Lance, Bobby, Rogue, and Jubilee go to the club! And get drunk! 


	12. Mistake x 2!

A/N: You guys, I'm really sorry about the wait! I had a little writer's block, but all is well! I know I got a request to see Rogue get drunk along with the others, so that will probably be in the next chapter. So read it, and let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 12: Mistake x 2!  
  
"Hey Rogue! Jubilee!" shouted Lance. The film had just ended and Bobby and Lance had waited for the girls to exit out. They began to mildly chat when Jubilee had an idea. "Hey, you guys! I have an idea! I remember passing a small club on the way to the theater earlier." she stated excitedly. "Yeah, so?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow. "So, let's go dancing! I'm sure Kitty can handle herself for a while." Bobby said. "Yeah, but can Pietro?" Rogue said. She snickered a bit at the thought of Pietro getting his ass beat by the small, petite brunette.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. We can't leave Pietro alone with Kitty! They'll kill each other!" Lance yelped. Jubilee rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you know they'll be together? If they hate each other so much, then they'll stay away from each other, right?" Bobby nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right Jubes. If they really hate each other so much, then they should stay away from each other." He said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon yuh guys, let's go!" Rogue chirped. As the four teens walked toward the theater's exit, Bobby and Lance fell behind.  
  
"So remember the bet, okay? First one to get their girl to fall in love with them wins." Bobby whispered.  
  
"Yeah, just hope you have a lot of cash on hand, cause I'm so gonna win this!" Lance jeered back.  
  
"Whatever! I'm gonna win this!" Bobby scoffed. Just then, Rogue turned around.  
  
"C'mon, yuh two yahoos! Are ya comin' or what?" she said. Bobby blushed. And no one caught it except for Lance.  
  
"Aww, Wittle Bobby's got a girlfwiend!" Lance taunted. Bobby blushed even harder and turned away from Lance.  
  
"Yeah c'mon! I wanna check this place out!" Jubilee called as she grabbed Lance's arm and pulled forward.  
  
Bobby snickered.  
  
"Well, yeah Lance, let's go! Hurry up!" he mocked. Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yeah, let's go.' He thought.   
----=----------  
Pietro lay in bed thinking about the days events.  
  
Waking up, annoying Wanda, thinking about Kitty, getting on the boat, thinking about Kitty, Lance pretending he was gay, actually seeing Kitty, feeling highly annoyed that Kitty ignored him, seeing Kitty in that hot bikini... Wait!  
  
Pietro noticed that over half his thought consisted of Kitty.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought annoyed. 'Why do I keep thinking of Kitty in that way? I mean, she's... well she's'...um... why don't I like Kitty anyway? Oh yeah, she, well she used to like Lance. Wait I'm not jealous of Lance! Who could be jealous of that big doofus?'  
  
Pietro then realized that it took him a while to find a fault with Kitty.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I'm think I'm gonna go get some air.'  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I just need some air and probably a good run." He said.  
  
With those words, Pietro opened the door and zoomed outside to the pool deck.   
--=-------------------  
Kitty wandered around outside her cabin, deep in thought.  
  
'Why did Pietro do that to me? You'd think someone so cute would... what the hell?! Where do I get off thinking about Pietro like THAT?!' Kitty thought disgustedly.  
  
Kitty decided to clear her mind by taking a walk. She climbed the stairs that led to the upper level pool deck. Kitty looked around.  
  
She saw a bar with a very good-looking bartender. She decided to make conversation. As he got closer, she realized he wasn't as cute as he looked from her earlier distance. 'No turning back now. He's already seen me.' She thought.  
  
The bartender smiled a huge grin. Kitty noticed his teeth weren't very attractive either, but she decided to be nice.  
  
"Hi! How are you?" she said politely. The man stared at Kitty's chest for a second before replying, "Fine, fine!"  
  
Kitty shook her head and ordered a soda. The man smiled secretly and strode over to the soda cabin. While he poured her drink, Kitty glanced around. The sun was setting, so the sky was a beautiful pink/purple. She heard someone giggling to her right.  
  
When she looked over, she instantly felt ill. There looking as god-like as ever, was Pietro. And he had company. A skimpy, bikini-clad blond was sitting next to him, giggling like a high five year old.  
  
"Oh, that's such a cool name! Pietro! Wow! Your parents were very smart to name you that!" she purred. Kitty watched in amazement-and disgust- as Pietro leaned in close to her ear and whispered something.  
  
The blond, Brianna, giggled even more annoyingly, if possible. Kitty watched for a little while longer before getting up and walking over. She stopped about 7 feet in front of Pietro and his new friend and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Pietro looked up slowly towards Kitty. She had a hurt expression on her face.  
  
'Just what are you up to now Pryde?' Pietro thought.   
=----=------------  
Jubilee, Lance, Bobby, and Rogue stood outside of the club. They could hear the music from outside.  
  
"Uh, you guys, ah don't think this is such ah good ideah anymore." Rogue said warily. Jubilee rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aw, Rogue! Don't be such a party pooper! C'mon, this is gonna be fun!" she said happily. Lance nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Rogue. C'mon!" he said. Now it was Rogue's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Boy, Jubilee. Ah few more days and maybe you can get him to beg too!" she laughed. Bobby smiled and started laughing too.  
  
"Look, Jubilee is not the boss of me! I couldn't care less what she says!" Lance said hotly. Then suddenly realizing what he said, he mentally kicked himself. He spun around to meet a beet red Jubilee.  
  
"Oh really! Well- well... I don't care what you say or think!" she hissed. Lance winced as Jubilee flung open the door and stormed inside. Bobby and Rogue stifled the urge to snicker.  
  
"Score One for Bobby Drake! And she's outta here!" Bobby said as an announcer before bursting into laughter. Rogue soon followed. Lance grew angry.  
  
"Shut up Bobby!" he yelled before stomping inside himself. Rogue looked at Bobby and giggled. She walked up to the door and span around seductively.  
  
"Are yuh comin' or not?" she whispered huskily. Bobby's eyes widened. He walked toward Rogue like a zombie. When he reached her, she sped inside and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Ow! Damn it!" he yelped. Rogue, while Bobby was rubbing his nose in pain, was inside the building writhing with laughter. Bobby entered and stared at Rogue.  
  
Her back was to him while she was laughing, so she couldn't see him as he approached from behind. 'Wow. She does have a heart.' He thought. He smiled at his thoughts of Rogue. This was one of those rare times where he actually even talked to Rogue.  
  
He knew it was because of her mutation that she kept everyone at a distance. Even though he was sure that she trusted the X-men, him being a new recruit, he wasn't to sure if she trusted him completely.  
  
"You can always trust me, you know Rogue." He said aloud. Rogue, who had stopped laughing about 30 seconds ago, looked at him like he lost his mind.  
  
"What?" she asked. 'This boy's lost his mind.' Bobby shook his head. He was totally oblivious of what he just said.  
  
"What?" he said, still shaking his head. Rogue sighed. 'What is it that I see in him again?' she thought. Bobby grabbed her hand and shouted above the music, "C'mon! Let's go!"  
  
Rogue yanked her hand away. She wasn't used to being led somewhere where a huge crowd was going to be by the institutes class clown. Even though Rogue liked him, she still didn't fully trust him.  
  
"Rogue? What's wrong?" Bobby asked with concern in his eyes. Rogue didn't answer. She shook her head. Bobby was confused. Why had she suddenly went from being wild to being shy?  
  
Rogue head jerked up.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?" Bobby winced. Rogue's eyes began to glisten, but she quickly covered it.  
  
"Yeah, yuh did! I knew it! Yuh're just like everyone else! Always quick tah judge meh! Yuh just don't understand. Yuh never will." She yelled. With those words, she darted into the crowd.  
  
"Rogue! Wait! I'm sorry! Rogue!" Bobby yelled after her. But Rogue had disappeared in a sea of moving bodies. The club was dark, except for a few colored lights that were lit pretty dimly, so he couldn't look for her. The music was too loud, so he could call her again.  
  
Sighing his defeat, Bobby walked over to the bar. As he ordered, he saw Lance a few seats away, sipping on some green concoction. Bobby picked up his drink and seated himself next to Lance.  
  
"This plan is gonna be harder than I thought, man." Lance said without even looking up. Bobby jumped slightly in surprise.  
  
"I mean really, to tell you the truth, girls like Jubilee are too good for me anyway." Lance continued. Bobby nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean, man. Rogue just totally got mad at me because of my big mouth." Bobby said, upset. Lance looked up.  
  
"What did you say?" Bobby looked sheepish.  
  
"Well, after you and Jubilee went inside, Rogue and I were playing around. When we got inside, I went to grab her hand to bring her in here, but she pulled her hand away. And I sorta let a piece of my thoughts slip out." He explained.  
  
"Ohh." Lance said in an understanding way. He truly felt bad for hurting Jubilee's feelings. Although he tried to deny it, he was falling for her. Hard. But he couldn't let Bobby know that. He'd win the bet for sure.  
  
"Well since we can't find either one of them, want to just drink?" Bobby suggested. Lance nodded.  
  
"Alright. Then we can look for the girls later." Lance agreed, while picking up his drink.


	13. Crazy

A/N: Yay, more kietro! I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'm on vacation in Texas, so I'll be kinda slow. Plus I'm working on an amyro called 'Fire's Not the Only Thing That Can Burn'. I should be home around July 4th so I'll be able to update more regularly.  
  
oceanbang- Thanks! Here's some more Kietro!  
  
Academia- Really? I didn't think anyone would want to read Rogue and the others getting drunk! Cool! By the way, how am I doing on Rogue's accent? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Insane  
  
"What do you want Pryde? Can't you see I'm busy?" Pietro was annoyed and somewhat relieved to see Kitty. He figured that when he cornered her in her own room, she wouldn't even want to come near him. Another thing he admired about Kitty--sometimes, she was unpredictable.  
  
"Pietro... how could you?! I thought that you loved me! I know you were drunk, but when you told me you loved me, I thought it was real!" Kitty cried out in anguish. 'This is so gonna be payback!' she thought.  
  
Pietro's jaw fell open. He knew something was up, he could sense it. But for now, he'd have to worry about Brianna, whose face had twisted in embarrassment and shock.  
  
"Peety, what's she talking about? Did you really tell her you loved her?" Brianna asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. She wondered why Pietro ever paid attention to these brainless freaks of nature. Before Pietro could get a chance to speak, Kitty resumed her case.  
  
"Yeah, he did. We were in my room and he tried to seduce me! You wouldn't believe the steamy things he said to me! And now this?" Kitty bit her lip in an effort to keep from laughing hysterically. Pietro was almost cute when he was confused.  
  
"W-what? I never said anything like that! Especially to an airhead!" Pietro retorted. Kitty's eyes sparked in anger.  
  
"You weren't saying that earlier, speedy." she mumbled, too soft for anyone to hear.  
  
"What?" Pietro demanded. He was getting annoyed.  
  
"I said feed the needy!" Kitty amended. Brianna's face turned red with embarrassment. Pietro raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Like, oh my gosh, I'm like so sorry. I didn't know Peety was... attached," she said disapprovingly. "Seeya Cassanova! I'm so outta here!"  
  
After Pietro had stared at her receding back, he turned to Kitty furiously.  
  
"What the hell was THAT?!" he screamed. Kitty couldn't contain it any longer. Her held back laughter bubbled up through her throat. Pietro's eyes softened at the sight of Kitty grasping the rails of the boat's deck for support as she giggled.  
  
"So, you really want me huh?" he asked, his voice overflowing with innuendo.  
  
Kitty looked up. Her eyes were sparkling with tears from laughing so hard.  
  
"W-what? NO! I mean... no. I don't." Pietro smirked. He knew what Kitty was playing at now. So, he made a bold decision. He grabbed Kitty's arm and spun her around, so she was between him and the railings. He pressed his body close to hers.  
  
Kitty gasped. "Are you crazy?!" she sputtered, shocked at how heart her heart rate had strangely picked up. Pietro grinned and leaned in just so his lips were touching her ear.  
  
"Actually... yes...I am. In fact, I'm crazy about... you..." he whispered huskily in her ear. Pietro lifted his head and pressed his lips to Kitty's, kissing her, hard. -------------------------------  
  
After her fight with Lance, Jubilee just sort of wandered around the club.  
  
After wandering around for about ten minutes, she came across Rogue, who looked as if she just had a fight herself.  
  
"Hey. Rogue? Are you okay?" Jubilee asked, her deep, blue eyes concerned. Rogue looked up from the small table she had been sitting at.  
  
"Yeah. Ah guess so. It's just... Bobby. He's bein' ah jerk." She said in annoyance. Jubilee nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know just how you feel. Listen, I know how much you care about Bobby." Jubilee said. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked. Jubilee nodded.  
  
"Oh, Jubes. Ah dunno what ta do. He basically called meh two-faced. So, ah ran off."  
  
Rogue felt terrible. After running off, she realized she may have over- reacted.  
  
"I just want a drink. C'mon, let's go see what they have." Jubilee sighed. Rogue looked at Jubilee warily.  
  
"Jubes, we don't drink. We're too young." She said in disbelief.  
  
"I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures. C'mon." Jubilee grabbed Rogue's covered arm and steered toward the bar.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Oooh look, Roguey, stars!" Jubilee said slowly.  
  
"Ah know! Purple dots are the best! Woo hoo!" Rogue yelled. Jubilee jumped off of her chair and into the air, grabbing at imaginary ladybugs. Rogue soon followed.  
  
Jubilee smacked into something hard and fell backwards into Rogue.  
  
"Ow mah ass!" Rogue giggled. Jubilee looked up.  
  
"Thanks for catching me Roguey! Now, let's get back to work!" she announced.  
  
Suddenly, Jubilee felt herself being lifted off the floor by a pair of strong, masculine arms.  
  
"Jubes? What the hell are you doing?" Lance asked in surprise. Jubilee tossed her hair.  
  
"Oh hey Lance! How are ya this evening! I fine, thanks!" Jubilee said in a drunk, but polite voice. Lance sniffed the air.  
  
"Uhh, Jubilee, have you been drinking?" Lance questioned. Jubilee grinned evilly.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked coyly, while playing with her hair. Lance's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, god, Jubes! You have just how many have you had?"  
  
Suddenly Bobby came from behind Lance and picked up Rogue.  
  
"Bobs! Did ah ever tell ya how cute ya look?" Rogue asked, now fully drunk. Bobby's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Rogue! Oh, jeez. You are so drunk. Hey Lance, we should take them back to their rooms to sleep." He said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Lance leaned down and scooped Jubilee up in his arms and proceeded to the exit, closely followed by Bobby, who also had Rogue in his arms.  
  
"Oh boy, what a night!" Bobby sighed. Lance turned back.  
  
"You said it!" he agreed. --------------------------------------- Pietro released his lips from Kitty's. He stared into her eyes. Eyes, that were quickly filling with water.  
  
"Kitty, I-m..." Pietro started. Kitty phased through his arms and darted down the stairs toward her cabin. 'What the hell just happened,' she thought.  
  
Pietro, of course was already at her door waitng for her. Kitty stopped in her tracks when she saw him. Pietro tried again.  
  
"Kitty, look, what happened back there..."  
  
"Is never to be mentioned ever again. I don't even know why you keep doing this to me. What have I ever done to you, Pietro?" Kitty asked in exasperation. Pietro just stared at the ground.  
  
"Gee maybe I wanted to tell you how much I really love you Kitty." He said simply. Kitty bristled.  
  
"I'm so sick of you Pietro! Why you're here, I don't know! What you wanted me to fall at your feet and kiss you back? I'm not just one of your groupies!" she spat.  
  
"You should be honored! Not many people get to experience the gift of me!" Pietro said with a smug smirk.  
  
"Your ego is huge! You want it that way, fine! We'll see who leaves this ship alive!" she shouted before phasing through him and the door to her cabin.  
  
Pietro felt the same strange feeling he got whenever she was around him. 'What the hell is going ON with me?' he thought. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/N: Was it good? Bad? Again, I'm really sorry about the wait! 


	14. Accidental Overhearings

A/N: Ok, I've said this a thousand times and can't say it enough: I'm sorry! I'm a terrible updater!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
Chapter 14: Accidental Over-hearings  
  
Bobby and Lance arrived at their cabins with Rogue and Jubilee. The two girls had given up protesting, and just went along. Lance and Bobby of course were drunk also, but not nearly as tossed as Rogue and Jubilee.  
  
"Righto, so where are you taking me?" Jubilee asked mischievously. She stroked the back of Lance's head passionately. Lance jumped at the contact.  
  
"Jubes, you are totally drunk, so I'm gonna pretend that never happened." Lance said, while mentally gushing. He liked that Jubilee was showing some sort of interest in him, even if it wasn't real.  
  
Bobby wasn't having much luck either. He'd never seen Rogue act like this. She kept suggesting... certain things, that normally, Bobby would have jumped at the chance to do. But he truly liked Rogue, and knew that when she sobered up, she would be mortified at her... suggestions. He also knew it was because of the alcohol, but deep down, he really didn't care.  
  
Finally, after many mental battles and lewd suggestions from the two girls, the four teens made it to the boy's room. As they entered, Jubilee suddenly got a burst of energy and flew out of Lance's arms.  
  
"Wow! Look Roguey! A whole room, just for us!" she slurred. Rogue's head shot up I an instant. But before she could move, Bobby was grabbing her wrist which happened to be partially uncovered.  
  
#######4#########################  
  
Kitty was utterly confused.  
  
Why did Pietro kiss me? Better yet, why did I actually have the urge to kiss him back? Does he really love me? Is this just a trick?  
  
Questions plagued Kitty's mind. All in all, the kiss wasn't really that bad. Pietro's lips were incredibly warm and soft. If they didn't hate each other so much, Kitty might actually lo-... no!  
  
"I do not love Pietro Maximoff! No, never! I hate him and he hates me!" Kitty declared to no one, most likely to herself.  
  
Despite her inner monologue, Kitty her a loud thump next door, in the boy's room. It sounded like something hit the ground.  
  
"They're probably just horsing around, like all thick-headed boys do." Kitty stated. But then she heard voices. Familiar voices. Voices like Lance and Pietro shouting. Kitty shrugged it off.  
  
After about five minutes, the shouting got annoying. Kitty walked up to the wall separating the two rooms. She could just make out barely what the voices were saying.

##########4########################  
  
"What-the-hell-is-going-on!" Pietro shouted, jumping off the bed.  
  
"I don't know! Rogue was about to bolt off, so Bobby caught her arm. Do you think he might have touched her wrist?" Lance said while walking over to Bobby and dragging him to the bed.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe." Pietro scratched his head.  
  
"Hiya, Pietro! What's yuh're name?" Rogue slurred drunkenly. Pietro raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Uh, Lance, what's wrong with Rogue? Is she drunk?" Pietro mused.  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so is Jubes." He answered pointing to Jubilee, who was laughing hysterically. Pietro smirked.  
  
"Oh, so now you have a pet name for her? Oh brother," Pietro sighed in amusement, smirking, then stopped, remembering Kitty, shouted, "How could you let them get drunk?!"  
  
Lance, who was obviously afraid of Kitty at the moment, widened his eyes. Despite Kitty's small and petite size, she could be very dangerous when it came down to her friends and anger. Not to mention her mutation of corporal intangibility.  
  
"Oh damn, I forgot! Well, maybe we could just make somethin' up?" Lance tried, glancing at Bobby.  
  
"No need," said a very angry voice, "I heard everything."  
  
**KittyandPietroKittyandPietroKittyandPietroKittyandPietroKittyandPietroKittyandPIetroKittyandPietroKittyandPie  
**  
A/N: So what do you guys think Kitty will do? This chapter was horribly short, and I apologize. I gonna try to do better guys.


End file.
